The invention relates to an electric linear motor having a primary part in relation to which a secondary part of the electric linear motor moves in a predetermined direction. The primary part should comprise a plurality of laminated cores with teeth, with slots being formed between said teeth. The slots serve to accommodate coils.
It is advantageous to select the number of laminated cores of electric linear motors to be high. In the case of the so-called double-comb arrangement, two laminated cores are provided. In the case of a so-called polygonal motor, a polygon is defined and the number of laminated cores provided is equal to the number of corners of the polygon.
Each laminated core conventionally has its own associated coils which are not directly operatively related to the other laminated cores. The coils are usually wound around the teeth. This means that a section of the coil is arranged in a first slot of the laminated core, and another section of the coil is arranged in a second slot of the same laminated core, specifically on the other side of the tooth. In the end region of the rectilinear slots, the coil sections arranged in the respective slots are connected by means of a coil section which is arranged in the air. This coil section which is arranged in the air can also be called a winding head. The winding heads do not contribute to the manner of operation of the coils, but rather are the cause of power losses. The greater the number of laminated cores arranged in an electric linear motor, the more the winding heads of different laminated cores can get in the way of and obstruct one another.